Break From The Path
by Edith Regis
Summary: Rory’s and Logan’s paths broke when they were at collage. Years later life gives them a second chance. But it won’t be easy with full backpack of life experience and less courage to jump into unknown. Future FIC. ROGAN
1. New And Unknown Doesn’t Always Mean The

_Declaimer: I own nothing you recognized. However everything you don't recognize is the invention of my imagination which I gladly adapted to the fabulous world of Gilmore Girls._

_**Break From The Path**_

**Summery**: Rory's and Logan's paths broke when they were at collage. Years later life gives them a second chance. But it won't be easy with full backpack of life experience and less courage to jump into unknown. Future FIC. ROGAN

A little background: Everything till the row between Rory and Logan in 6.08 episode happened. The rest – you will see.

-

-

**Chapter 1 – New And Unknown Doesn't Always Mean The Worst**

"Tell me one more time – why do I have to go to that school?" Lo Gilmore asked leaning against the front seat in her mother's car.

"Because you want to have a good education," Rory started pointing out the reasons, "because you want to go to a good college like Harvard or Yale and become a well-educated successful woman like your fabulous mother," she finished as she belted up and started the engine.

"Great!" Lo murmured under her nose.

"Don't mutter to yourself! It's not polite and talking to yourself is also known as the first step to insanity. Didn't your mother ever tell you that?" Rory asked smiling at her teenaged daughter who was not quite pleased with the new situation.

"Yes she told me that," Lo confirmed, "but I decided to ignore everything she tells me after her declaration that when we get back to the States I could go to whatever school I wanted!" she said looking at the New York buildings passing by the car's windows and not even bothering to look at her mom.

"And you could have decided," Rory replied but Lo quickly cut in turning to her.

"Yeah, but every school was supposed to be every school not the stupid tartan-skirt-wearing-private-schools!" she exclaimed angrily.

"Hey, like your crazy grandmother said – you look sexy in that skirt so you shouldn't worry," Rory tried to joke but the expression on Lo's face told her that her daughter didn't see anything funny in that situation.

"Mom," Lo moaned "be serious for one moment please!" she begged, "I've been really hoping that I would go to a normal high school. You know that I didn't like that private school in England"

"I know and this school is not like the English one," Rory confirmed as she changed lanes and quickly jumped to justify herself catching Lo's pout with a corner of her eye, "But that wasn't only my decision and you know it!" she finished.

"Yeah! I know. Everybodys against me!" Lo grunted crossing her arms on her chest and pouting even more. That was her favorite I'm-mad-at-the-whole-world pose.

Rory sighed. She knew that Lo wasn't happy with this situation. They'd had this conversation a few times already, and with Lo being as stubborn as always she just wasn't going to let it go.

"You father, you grandparents and great-grandmother want you to go to a good school," Rory started.

"But you are the one who is raising me…" Lo wanted to protest but Rory cut her off.

"I am fully aware of the fact that I am the one who is raising you not your father or grandparents. In this particular moment I would gladly change with one of them!" Rory started to become angry. She was really tired of the issue. After glancing at her mom's tightened lips and spotting anger sparkling in her familiar blue eyes Lo realized that she had strained her mother's patience and quickly apologized.

Rory smiled at her. She knew that Lo didn't want to make anyone angry or upset. She was always the peacemaker of the family.

"You shouldn't be sorry. Everyone wants the best for you even your grandparent," she caught Lo's skeptical look, "Although they don't show it often," she added.

"Great! Everyone wants me to be happy and this means that my future years I am going to spend in a private school that I don't like and then later spend my college experience in a college that everyone but me will have chosen," Lo grunted and stared blankly at the road before her.

"Probably," Rory nodded with a smile, "But I can promise you now that I'll let you choose your future husband on your own," she added with a smirk on her face.

"Wow lucky me!" Lo groaned but couldn't stop herself and giggled, "Latest hot news – Lorelai Hilary Gilmore has finally made the decision on her own. At the age of 85, after many years of regime and control, she's chosen a candidate for her future husband. Our crew is only hoping that her soon-to-be husband survives at least for the ceremony. At any rate he is 92!"

Rory smirked, "Well I could always throw you a husband auction."

"You wouldn't dare!" Lo looked at her with wild eyes.

"One word to Emily Gilmore and you will have hundreds of young and rich bachelors at your feet begging for your attention," she described with passion. She looked at Lo and they both burst out laughing.

"Gran would be in heaven."

"So…" Rory started again but Lo broke in.

"My mother has always told me that I shouldn't start the sentence with so."

"Really?" Rory asked sarcastically, "She must be a really smart woman but hasn't she also told you that it is not polite to interrupt people?" she asked stopping at the traffic lights and turning to Lo with raised eyebrows, "OK the school discussion is now officially over which means - your father, his parents, my parent and Emily have decided about high school. You will decide about your husband and about college we will see later."

"Yes ma'am," Lo agreed with a sigh.

"Ok it's a deal then," Rory nodded once more and pulled the car to the school parking lot.

"Mom may I ask you something?" Lo asked leaving the car.

"You already did," Rory stated smiling also getting out of the car and walking up to her daughter.

"You know what I mean," Lo rolled her eyes. Her mother had a tendency not to give a straight answer which always irritated her.

"Shoot!" Rory smiled.

"Did grandma Lorelai also want me to go to that thing?" she pointed at the large old building in front of her.

Rory was silent for a moment.

"Huh, basically you want to know did your favourite granny betray you?" she finally asked.

"Mom it's not what…" Lo started but Rory interrupted her quickly wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Yes she wanted you to go to this school," she put more pressure on that and quickly continued seeing her daughters disappointed face "but as I told you before it is all for your own good."

Lo didn't look convinced.

"Look this school is really great. I've told you that already, right?"

"Yes, but…"

"No buts! You will see yourself – you will like it! Now come on! We don't want to be late," she kissed her daughters forehead and led her towards the entrance.

The truth was that she wasn't convinced herself. She didn't know if she had done the right thing by choosing this school for Lo. There was still a little doubt in the back of her head but now there was no turning back. "It will be OK. She will get used to it and later she will be grateful that we have chosen this for her." Adam's words rang in her head. "What if it won't be ok?" She asked herself. Maybe they should have let Lo choose something for herself not forced her…

"Mom are you going or not?" her thoughts were interrupted by Lo's voice.

"Yes, yes I am going. Sorry kiddo, I spaced out for a moment."

"I've noticed," Lo giggled and followed her mom to the school.

They stopped at the entrance. Lo looked around. From outside the school looked similar to her previous one in England but inside there they were very much different. The English private school that she attended was dark and creepy, whereas this school looked very different, there were bright walls, colourful notice-boards, posters and paintings were everywhere. There was also some music playing through the speakers. The school looked just happy and friendly.

"It's not that bad," her mom whispered to her ear, "What do you think?"

"No, it looks nice," she answered quietly and looked around once more.

There was at least 30 minutes before school was going to start so there were few students hanging around the corridors. Each student was dressed in a uniform similar to the one she was wearing. Dark green tartan skirt or black pants and light green jacket or blazer. They were chatting and laughing. The atmosphere was friendly. "Maybe it won't be that bad," she thought to herself as they passed a group of girls who smiled at them.

They went to the first floor were the headmasters office was. After one knock at the door they heard a polite please come in and they entered. They saw a middle-aged woman who probably was the secretary.

"Good morning my name is Lorelai Gilmore and this is my daughter, also Lorelai Gilmore," Rory introduced them. "We are supposed to meet with headmaster Williamston."

"Yes of course, Mr. Williamston is waiting for you. Follow me please." The lady said and led them through a small corridor to the wooden door with the headmasters name on it. She knocked and entered, "Sir, Miss Gilmore and her daughter."

"Let them in, please." They heard a man's voice and the secretary let them into the room. It was a typical headmaster office. At the middle of the room stood a dark wooden desk with a leather chair behind it and three others on the other side. The walls were covered with bookcases and framed diplomas. Near the window stood a small table with a globe.

They entered and saw a man in his fifties. He rose from his chair and came up to them.

"Good morning I am Steven Williamston. It's nice to meet you both," he said as he shook hands with both of them, "Please sit."

"Thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you," Rory replied while they took their seats.

"Lorelai," headmaster turned his attention to Lo, "I am very glad that you've decided to join our school. I've read through your records and I can see that you are an excellent student and I've also heard many good things about you."

"Thank you."

Rory watched as her daughter blushed and looked down at her hands on her knees. It was funny to see this – her daughter who was always so self-confident and witty around her family and friends was so shy when it came to strangers.

"We have heard a lot about this school too and Lo's father and I are hoping that it will be the best place for Lo to attend."

"I hope so. Lorelai," headmaster once again turned to Lo, "I think the best for you will be if one of our students will show you around and tell you about the classes and extras activities that you can attend here. I have a schedule prepared for you but I want you to attend some of your classes today and to get to know the school. Later in the day we are going to meet again with a guidance counselor to discuss your complete schedule. Now I am going to have a very long discussion about parents participating in school's life with your mother so I think that you will be bored within a second so…" His speech was interrupted by a little knock on the door.

"Excuse my sir, but Mr. Huntzberger insisted to see you," The secretary appeared at the door with a blond guy behind her.

"Steven I am very sorry for this interruption," the man entered the room and started to explain himself to the headmaster without paying attention to the other people in the office, "You've wanted to discuss Liam's latest problem," he emphasized the last word "and I going on a business trip today so this is the only opportunity to do that," he finished and turned to the women in the room to apologize to them but seeing who it was his face broke into a wide grin.

"Rory! Lo! What a surprise!"

"Hello Logan! Nice to see you again," Rory replied while Lo smiled at him.

"Logan," Headmaster started, "I really need to talk to you about Liam but as you can see this is not the best moment. Miss Gilmore…"

Rory quickly cut him off politely, "Wouldn't mind if her meeting will be delayed," she said with a smile.

"Are you sure Miss Gilmore?" headmaster asked.

"I'm positive although I have one condition. I would like to stay and get a little experience with this school problems-dealing politics," she said the word problems in similar way to Logan.

"I'm sure that won't be necessary in your case, Miss Gilmore," headmaster commented.

Rory smiled, "Headmaster Williamston, I don't know what exactly you've heard about my daughter but I should warn you that I will be in your office more then you think" she said looking pointedly at Lo who lowered her head and didn't look at the adults.

Logan chuckled, "I can assure you that Lo won't break a school record. Liam made sure that it won't be broken in the next 25 years," he added sardonically and set down on the chair next to Rory. "So it's official," he thought to himself, "Rory Gilmore is back in the States."

Lo didn't pick up her head but smirked a little. This school was looking better and better every minute.

"OK if either of you don't mind we will continue this meeting together," headmaster suggested. Both adults nodded. He pushed the button on the intercom. "Sara would you please bring in Liam Huntzberger."

Then he turned to Lo, "Lorelai, maybe you could tell me what problems your mother had in mind a moment before."

Both Rory and Logan looked at Lo who was blushing, "I am sometimes too hot-blooded and speak without thinking that cause my trouble," she answered quietly.

"I see," headmaster Williamston nodded, "Well I hope that you won't have any problems here…" His words was interrupted by a knock on the door. After a second the door was open and a blonde boy appeared. His was a younger version of the man sitting in the office.

"Good morning headmaster. You wanted to see me," he said and noticed the occupants of the room. His face paled at the sight of his father. "Hey dad," he said quietly.

Logan nodded at his son with a stern look and Liam knew this look. Nothing good was about to happen. He looked around and noticed a woman and a girl. They looked very much alike. He recognized the elder one. It was Rory Gilmore one of the most famous overseas correspondents who also happened to be a college friend of his dad.

"Liam," Headmaster greeted him with a nod, "I want you to meet Rory Gilmore and her daughter Lorelai."

"Liam nice to see you again!" Rory shook hands with him. They had met few times in a past mostly at aunt Lorelai's house, "And you actually met Lo but I don't think you remember it," Rory continued, "I think you were both 4 at that time. And even if you remember something I don't think it's a pleasant memory," He heard his dad chuckling, "Lo bit you because you ate her pie," she added with a smile.

"God, can this be more humiliating!" he heard the younger woman grumble.

The teenagers looked tentative at each other and the adults laughed at their embarrassed faces.

Headmaster decided to break the uncomfortable silence between the kids.

"Lorelai will be in your class so I want you to show her everything and take care of her on her first day," The Headmaster ordered, "And I strongly suggest you two get going because classes start in about five minuets."

He led them towards the door, "Have a nice day and I will talk to both of you later," he closed the door after the kids and turned to the kids' parents to discuss their issues.

-

-

-

After Lo and Liam had left the office they'd fallen into an uncomfortable silence once more. They looked at each other hesitantly.

"Well… I think we should go to class," Liam started, "You probably want to see most of the school so we should hurry. First we have English Literature and Mrs. Gelteon doesn't like students to be late."

Lo nodded and walked after him along the corridor.

"You're new to New York?" he asked wanting to break the silence.

"No, I've lived here before but as a little kid so I don't remember much," she explained, "Just like the biting thing," she murmured under her breath but Liam heard her and laughed.

She shot him an uncertain glance but seeing him smiling she also giggled, "Yeah, sorry about that," she added.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I don't remember it either and I probably deserved it because of the pie."

They looked at each other and started to laugh together. The ice was finally broken.

"What country were you living in before you came back to America?" Liam asked as they made their way to the English Literature classroom.

"In England at a boarding school," she explained. He remembered aunt Lorelai mentioning that. "My mom was traveling a lot during the last year," Lo added.

"I've heard. I really admire her. She is a great journalist."

"Thank you, I think the same," Lo smiled.

"Hey Huntz! New girlfriend?" Some tall guy that was passing them shouted at them smirking and wiggling an eyebrow suggestively.

Liam stopped abruptly. Theo and he had always been opponents. The black-haired guy had never passed the opportunity to get to Liam and he'd always commented his actions. Mostly the digs had referred to Liam's girlfriends or like Theo liked to call them "flavors". The situation with Nat hadn't helped them. Liam thought that it had gotten worse. He was sure that Theo would want to discourage Lo or any girl for that matter to date him. He didn't want Lo to get a wrong impression of him so he started to explain but Lo's actions stopped him. She grabbed his arm and put it around her waist and snuggled closer to him.

"Yes, jealous?" she asked Theo in a sweet voice. Then she quickly led Liam from the other boy who was staring after them with angry eyes set upon Liam. When they reached the corner Lo released herself from him and looked at Liam a little embarrassed.

"Sorry… I don't like jerks like that," she cocked her head to the side of the corridor where Theo was, "I think my grandma's genes are speaking right now," she added a little flushed.

"How did you know he was a jerk?" Liam asked.

"To me he looks and acts like one," she shrugged but after a moment shot a worried look at him, "He wasn't your best friend or something?" she asked.

"No, he wasn't. And I really didn't mind what you did," Liam smiled, "The Infamous Lorelai Gilmore, huh?"

She looked at him with shock, "You know my grandmother?"

"Yes I had the pleasure, and today I've finally met at least since I don't remember the previous meeting, according to your mom we re-met today, the Lorelai number IV. I now only don't know the first Lorelai"

"I didn't know her either. She passed away during my mums first year at Yale."

At the mention of Yale they fell into another silence. They both know some facts about their parents past relationship.

"It's weird!" they said at the same time and laughed. The bell rang.

"Ok hurry up! Mrs. Gelteon likes to ask some tricky questions to the latest one and I've already had problems with the prank," Liam pulled Lo to the nearest door.

"What did you do?" Lo asked curiously.

"I'll tell you at lunch."

And with that they both disappeared into the classroom.

-

-

-

After the meeting with the headmaster Rory had gone home.

The whole meeting had turned out to be really nice not some boring talk about student's and parent's obligations. Headmaster Williamston had turned out to be a pleasant man who took his job seriously but also was very devoted to his job and wanted only what was best for the kids.

And meeting Logan had been an additional pleasure. She'd been really enjoying his conversation with the headmaster about Liam's behavior. It'd looked like Liam and Logan were more alike than Logan wanted to admit. Rory had had a hard time preventing herself from laughing after hearing about Liam's latest prank. It had "I am Logan Huntzbergers son" written all over it.

Now she was at Lo's and her new apartment. She was unpacking her stuff. She didn't need to go to work. Like she' told Lo she'd taken some time off. What she hadn't told her was that she wasn't planning to go back. She also hadn't mentioned that she had quit her job at CNN. Again the little voice in her head was telling her that she was making a mistake keeping things from Lo. But she hadn't found the courage to tell Lo yet. Rory herself wasn't sure that she had made a good choice.

It wasn't that she didn't like her job nor had she had enough of being a journalist. She still loved her job and knew that Lo also liked their life. Her daughter liked to travel, see the new countries, meet new people. But she also knew that they both needed a break.

She was tired. The last year had tired her out and now she wanted to do something different. The voice inside her head told her that she wanted a normal life now. The life that she hadn't experience since she was 21. Before that time everything in her live had been predictable, she'd always known what was going to happen in her life whether it was something she had to do in a few days, weeks, months, or even years, then it'd ended. First due to Logan and their relationship and then after college because of her job and Lo, now she had decided to stop, to stop being spontaneous, to stop running, moving and traveling. She needed it and most of all Lo needed it. They needed stability, something which she'd never have with her previous job.

Lo thought that they had come back to the States because after her dad moved back they wanted to be near him and that Rory would be working in the country no. Well that part was true. Rory had really missed The States and being near her family and friends. The occasional visits hadn't been enough for her. She wanted to see them on a daily basis. What she wanted more than anything else was to be with her daughter every day. The last two years when Lo had been in London and she had been traveling a lot and only going to England from time to time was horrible for her and she knew that her daughter hadn't liked it either. Although Lo didn't say much about it.

"Maybe this won't be that hard," she thought about the awaiting conversation with Lo and checked the messages on her phone. The first was from Adam.

"Hello my not-wife, you aren't answering so I presume that you are at the meeting at school. I hope that Lo is ok and that she stopped complaining about school, uniforms, etc. If the answer is yes, and even if not, now is my turn to complain. Please tell my wife that I really can't stand blue and I don't want a blue roof, please. Pleaseee! I will be back in the city in two days. See you then. Kiss Lo. Bye."

Rory chuckled at Adam's message. She was turning in to a complaint-center for her family. She listened to the second message.

"Well hello fruit of me loins! How was your fruit of loins' first day at school, any cute candidates for a really pretty great grandchild? "Lor!" oh shut up diner man! I want pretty great grandchildren. I don't want to be worse then my mother. She has a pretty great-granddaughter and I want one too. Sorry kiddo that was your evil step-father. I've always thought that Cinderella should have an evil step-father, not an evil step-mother you know. "Lor stop rambling!" OK, OK gee I don't know what happened to him… maybe sex... Oh Luke don't look at me like that I got your point. Sorry kiddo. So I'm just calling to tell you that your little bro will be there tomorrow at 6 a.m. I know horrible hour but you were the one who offered to pick him up from the airport. Love you! Bye."

Rory smiled and had to remember to play this to Lo when she came home. Lo loved her grandma's crazy message. The last message was from Abby.

"Hey my husband's not-wife, call me when you get back from the meeting, we should got out for lunch while I am a free woman. I love the days when my crazy husband is not in town and the crazy kids are at my parents. It's great! Tell me why I ever agreed to get married. Oh yeah! I remember because I am crazy in love with my husband. Nice family we have, huh? Anyway, what do you think about tomorrow at 4 pm. I hope Lo will be back from school then. I have to show you the colour that I've chosen for the roof. Adam hates it but who cares! Say hey to Lo. And call me."

Rory wrote down "Call Abby" and stuck the note on the message board. Which where her and Lo's way not to forget anything. She started to re-read them when her phone rang.

"Gilmore," she answered as usual.

"Just the woman I wanted to hear from," she heard a familiar voice on the other end.

"Wow! Twice in one day." She smiled. It was nice to talk to Logan again after such a long absence since work and there families interfered. Rory missed the time they used to spend together in collage. The last time they spent together was at her grandmother's birthday that was nearly a year ago.

"I have a proposition for you," she heard.

"Ok?"

"What would you say to dinner on Friday with me?" he asked.

"Aren't you on a business trip?" she asked while walking to the living room and sitting on one of the many boxes which where lying all over the place. She was planning to do the big shop for furniture with Lo on the weekend so until that time they had to live in and around boxes.

"Yes I am," she heard Logan confirm "Currently I am on my way to Boston. I've already had two meetings since we saw each other," he said tiredly, "I'll be back Friday afternoon. Tell me how many times you can talk about the people-lost-interest-in-reading-problem?" he asked dryly.

"Well seeing as you own about 20 papers and magazines in the country I would say at least 20," she answered with a laugh.

"So one down nineteen to go," Logan replied with fake enthusiasm, "So what about the dinner?" he asked again.

"Mhm… sounds interesting. How about some encouragement?" she teased.

"Well excellent food," he started to recite the reasons.

"Gilmore girls never say no to excellent food but I think I can provide for myself these days," she replied with a smirk.

"Let me finish, excellent drinks, in an excellent place with excellent music, excellent conversation partner..."

She broke in, "How many excellent things are you going to mention?"

"As many needed for you to say yes," he replied and she could hear the smirk in his voice. "Although I was planning to add excellent coffee in between to make sure you'll agree," he added.

"Logan Huntzberger you are an evil man and you know it!" she laughed. She missed their witty conversations. She wanted to have dinner with him to catch up.

"Of course I know it," he replied, "So Friday around seven? I'll pick you up then. Bye!"

"But Logan you don't know…"

He cut in, "I am a newspaper magnet – I know everything Ace," and she heard the dead tone.

She put away her phone and went back to unpacking. Logan had always loved to have the last word.

-

-

-

Rory was standing by her car with a newspaper in one hand and coffee cup in another. She was reading Logan's article about the newest New York mayor. "He's still a great writer," she thought. Leading the family business hadn't work Logan down and he still wrote excellence articles.

As Rory heard the unmistakable sounds of laughing and talking she took her head out from her newspaper and watched as her daughter left the building with Logan's son. Liam looked exactly like Logan, the same hair, the same eyes and the unmistakable smile. Lo looked quite comfortable with Liam. Rory smiled. Minus the uniform and plus a few years they would look just like Logan and her during their years at Yale.

Lo looked up and noticed her mom. She waved at her. Then she turned to Liam, kissed him on the check, said something with a smile and ran to her mother.

"Hey kiddo!" Rory greeted her.

"Hey mom!" she hugged Rory.

"I see that the first day wasn't as bad as you thought it was going to be," she commented as she glanced at Liam who waved at them while walking to his car.

Lo smiled "No it wasn't" she smiled and got into the car.

-

-

_AN: The first chapter of a longer story. As you can see it a future story with a little twist in season 6. Everything that is not clear now will be explained in next chapters. I hope you will like this story. _

_Review and tell my what do you think. _

Edith 

10


	2. To Prevent From Dying Of The Boredom and

_Declaimer: I own nothing you recognized. However everything you don't recognize is the invention of my imagination which I gladly adapted to the fabulous world of Gilmore Girls._

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Chapter 2 – To Prevent From Dying Of The Boredom and Workaholism 

How is that a man always wants the thing that he cannot have. For example one Liam Huntzberger really needed to talk to Natalie but right now he couldn't. Oh what a cruel world!

Liam sighed and threw aside the book he was currently trying to read. There was no use. He couldn't concentrate and he couldn't even feel interested in that book although he always liked Hemingway and that one was one of his favorites. He really wanted to do something besides his homework, reading books and newspapers and meandering around the flat.

He got up from his bed and walked up to his stereo. At least he could put on some music. Then he heard a chuckle from a doorway. He turned around and spotted his uncle Finn leaning against the door frame.

"Dad sent a guard?" Liam asked sardonically.

Finn looked at him with amusement, "Yes from now on I am your little guarding angle. Do you think I'm going to look good with those cut little wings?" he asked with a squeal which for Liam sounded like an overexcited cheerleader. Finn tried to turn his neck of 180o degrees and glance at his back.

"Nah, they won't looked good with my complexion and besides I don't think that the whole good bloke imagine suits me," he added after a moment of consideration.

Liam snorted. He really liked Finn but right now he wasn't is a mood to joke.

"So what's up mate?" Finn asked walking further into the room and sitting at Liam's desk chair.

Liam groaned. He knew that Finn was completely aware of the whole situation but he won't give up until Liam tell him everything. Finn liked to know everything "from the source" liked he always said.

"I'm grounded," Liam told him as he threw himself on the bed and put the pillow on his head.

"And the reason is…?" Finn was waiting for some follow-up.

Liam didn't reply. He was mad at his dad for grounding him. But he was more mad at himself for being catch into this situation. He was fully aware of the consequence when he had done the prank.

"OK, I presume that you aren't going to answer anytime soon." He heard Finn's voice but didn't pull the pillow from his head. "OK, so I'm going to do the talking now. You can lie there but please try no to suffocate yourself. I would have a lot of explanation to do. You know that I don't like to deal with your father when he's angry and I can imagine that he would be in that situation."

There was some grunt from beneath the pillow which Finn took as a permission to continue.

"So basically you pulled a prank on one of your teachers, was caught, Logan had to go to headmaster Williamston to have a talk about your behavior. Then he had a talk with you, grounded you and made sure that you won't do you anything you aren't allow for the next week. Am I right?" Finn finished with a question.

Another grunt.

"Wow I think you are breaking a record here. It's the beginning of second month of school and you've been grounded three times already," Finn snickered.

"It's nice to know that I am at least the source of amusement," Liam snorted and threw the pillow across the room.

"His alive, his alive! Thanks gods for that!"

"Which gods are you thanking?" Liam asked dryly.

"Anyone that's hearing rights now." Liam chuckled at that answer. "And you should be nice to your favorite uncle. You are forced to obey me for the whole week so I suggest you to behave," Finn noticed.

Every time that Liam was grounded and Logan was out of town he left Liam with Finn. And what's more the always easy-going and laid-back Finn was surprisingly strict when it comes to Logan's requests.

"Besides you own me. Your father's call tore my from a talk with a really hot lady," Finn pointed out.

"But she gave you her number anyhow," Liam stated knowingly with a snort.

"Of course!" Finn exclaimed with a passion as he picked up the framed photo from Liam's desk and started to study it.

"Besides she gave it to me at the very beginning" he added with a shrug, "any woman cannot say no to my charm."

Then they heard some giggling behind the door.

Finn sighed with a fake frustration and put down the photo, "You know what Gilmore! You wouldn't make a good spy even if your life depend on it!"

A brown haired head appeared on the door. "Sorry uncle Finn. But I couldn't stop myself. Hey Liam!" she added towards Liam smiling.

"Love! How could you? You are making fun of your beloved uncle. I am crushed!" and with that he flown out of the room only to appeared at the door a second later. "Now kiddos behave," he was serious this time, "I need to work a little so you must entertain yourself without my fabulous person. You will manage, right?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Lo confirmed with a smile.

"OK I have a trust in you, love. I'll call you when the pizza arrive," he left the room.

Lo turned to Liam as she was still standing at the doorway, "It always amaze me when uncle Finn is talking about work. I've never actually seen him in work so it's just hard to imagine him so prim and proper. Talking about work sounds weird coming from him," she laughed but stopped as she caught Liam's face, "What?"

Liam stared blankly at her, "Um.. nothing. I am just surprise to see you that's all," he answered, "Come in!" he invited her.

"Well uncle Finn suggested me to come with him today to make your punishment less painfully," she explained as she stepped into the room, "You don't mind, do you?" she asked uncertainly.

"No, no! Of course not! It's actually great. I thought I was going to die before uncle Finn came."

"That bad?" Lo asked with laugh.

"Yeah" Liam sat at him bed.

They fell into a silence. Although they've spent a whole day at school together, Lo felt a little uncomfortable. She just bashed unexpectedly to a guy room. What's more she's met that guy just today. She didn't know what to do next. She eyed the room curiously.

The room was average size. It was very light due to big windows on two walls. At one corner stood a double bed with a light gray comforter and one pillow. Similar pillow lay on the floor near Lo's feet. Opposite the bed was something like a study place – a desk with a computer, bookcases above the desk and a comfortable looking swivel chair. In front of one window stood a law glass table with a round dark blue ottoman on the side. The walls were light blue and the furniture were made of light wood.

Liam noticed Lo's hesitation.

"Come on, make yourself at home," he invited her.

Lo shot him a smile and sat at the desk chair that Finn abandoned a moment ago.

"What did uncle Finn do to convince you to come here and help to relieve my grief?" he asked in a melodramatic pitiful voice wanting to break the tension and maintain the conversation.

"Oh he came to our flat a couple of hours ago to bug my mom for a while. He is doing some lawyer's stuff for her. He told us that he would be living here for a week. We asked why and he told about the grounding. Anyway he suggested that I could pay you a visit. I was bored anyhow and my mom was having some sort of unpacking attack. She started with her work boxes so soon the unpacking change into sorting her work and that's really a disaster. So I agree and here I am!"

"Thanks! It nice of you!" Liam grinned, "I presume that the whole unpacking isn't going well?" he asked. They talked at school about Lo's move so he knew that they were in the middle of arranging their new apartment.

"Let's just say that it's not going," Lo sighed. "The whole apartment looks like one big storage room. I can't find anything. Now I am actually grateful that we have uniforms although next week I will probably cursing it. If I had to find some decent cloths in that pile of boxes I would probably go to school like that," she finished dryly pointing at herself.

Liam was confused, "And that is wrong because…?" He asked gazing at her.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I have a pink t-shirt with "My little pony!".

"So… You look cute in it," Liam replied with a smirk.

Lo shooked her head, "Geez, men and their sense of fashion!"

"Actually love, men are well known for their senses of fashion, look at the fashion designers – they are mostly men."

They heard Finn's voice and he appeared at doorway with a disc in his hand. He spoke to Liam, "I need to use a printer and I once again had a clash with the one in your dad's office. May I?" he pointed at the printer.

"Yeah," Liam responded. "Uncle Finn you didn't broke dad's printer again?" he asked worried.

"Nah, we had a little row but I am sure that Logan's return will set her into a good mood again," replied Finn as he walked up to Liam's desk, moved Lo aside and started the computer, "and going back to your fashion problem," he turned to Lo, "I must agree with Liam – you look cute in that shirt."

Lo snorted but Finn ignored her and continued.

"However if you don't like the admiration from the men in that room I think you should follow one of my friends' motto," he kept talking and in the same time he was setting the printer up.

"And the motto would be…?" Lo asked expectantly.

"A pretty girl looks pretty in everything. That what I am telling myself every morning before I go to work."

He trailed off for a moment as he saw through some documents at the screen, "Of course I change the girl to the boy," he added after the moment.

Lo laughed, "Thanks uncle Finn. I'll remember that!"

"You better. It'll set you in a good mood for a whole day. OK I'm finished," he told getting up from the chair and gathering a freshly painted papers, "the pizza will be here in 20 minuets," he walked out of the room.

Lo looked after him, "I adore uncle Finn," she told Liam.

"Yeah, his great although he could be better sometimes," Liam murmured.

"For example, like now and let you do things you aren't supposed to," Lo laughed at Liam's miserable face.

"Yup," Liam confirmed still mad about the whole situation. Well he could only blamed himself. He quickly turned to Lo. Again she came to keep him company. He was really grateful for that.

"So what about this shirt. Why did you buy it knowing that you won't wear it?"

Lo laughed, "It was sort of a gag gift from my grandma. She gave my it at my 16 birthday and then had the whole ramble my-granddaughter-is-so-big-and-she-won't-like-her-granny-gift-where-did-I-miss-those-years."

Liam chuckled, "It's sounds like aunt Lorelai!"

"Yeah she's great!" Lo exclaimed. "So what about your punishment. What you got?" she wanted to know.

"The usual," he replied with a shrug, "I cannot use my phone, watch TV, go out…"

Lo cut in. "And how does your dad know that you comply it when he is out of town?"

Liam sighed in frustration, "He blocked my phone and for the rest – that's why uncle Finn is here. And he made an agreement with the doormen in the building. They noticed every time I leave and come back when my dad asked them to."

"So basically you're screwed," Lo commented with a giggle.

"Yeah!" Liam was mad but couldn't help and laughed with Lo. It was nice that she was here, even only to mock him. Better then pity himself all night long.

"But that's not the worst," he added.

Lo looked at him with interest.

"As soon as my dad tell my mom about the prank, I'll have a 2 hour speech about my improper behavior and trust my – that's worst than the week without PlayStation." He cringed at awaiting talk with his mother. At least it will be only on the phone not face to face. "And at 99 I will spend the next weekend golfing with my grandfather Mitchum," he added.

"What's bad with it?" Lo asked confused.

"Did you ever golf?"

"Well no…"

"I hate golfing with grandpa Mitchum," he started to explain, "It's not that I don't like my grandfather but we always golf with a bunch of his club friends – some old boring guys. And I suck at golf. So basically the whole time I try to not make a real idiot of myself and I have to listen to their talk about what a bright future is ahead of my and that I really need to get better at golf because it the best way to do business. And the worst is when grandpa is golfing with headmaster Williamston. The whole day I am listing to a discussion about why teenagers don't want to make use of their potential."

When he finished Lo was bent down laughing hysterically. Liam looked at her a little hurt.

"Well it's nice that I've turned to the fun-center nowadays!"

"Sorry…" Lo tried to collected herself but that was too hard for her, "It's just…" another pause, "just funny way to punish you," she told him as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Well if you think that it''s so entertaining I'll take you on that little golfing session with Mitchum Hunzberger and his cronies next Saturday." He proposed dryly.

"No thanks!" Lo exclaimed quickly finally calming down and smoothing her now wrinkled T-shirt. "What are you doing when you are grounded?" she asked wanting to change the subject from golfing and adjusting her pony tail, "other then mopping around how pathetic your life is," she finished with a smirk.

"Funny," he replied with sarcasm but sighed and continued, "I'm trying not to think about the things I cannot do. But it's not working."

"Uh," Lo spotted the book lying on the floor beside the table, "so you even done the dreadful thing like reading," she mocked. At school they talked about many things and reading was one of their topics. Lo found out that Liam really liked to read and looking at the collection on his bookcases she could tell that he really meant it.

Liam laughed and picked up the book, "Yeah, but I couldn't concentrate. Even Hemingway is not working now for me."

"For whom the bell tolls." Lo caught the title.

"Yeah, one of my favorites. You've read?" Liam asked.

"No, I have this weird relationship with Hemingway," she replied.

Liam raised his brows.

"He is my dad's favorite and my mom likes him too," she started to explain "well my mom like every written word even the description a the back of the cornflakes but that's not the point," she added, "I think I'm just afraid to read him. What if I won't like his books. It's just impossible not to like the author that half of the world and both of your parents think is a writing god! And what if I like him and become obsessed like my dad. He cannot leave the house without one of Hemingway novels!"

"Really weird logic," Liam commented, "And you could always side with the other half of the world."

"I know," Lo shrugged, "Maybe I'm just to lazy to read him. Besides I'm into Russian authors know. Gran told me that it's a Gilmore obsession."

"Aunt Lorelai?" Liam asked.

"No gran Emily," Lo specified, "she told my that my great-grandfather loved Russian poetry and my mother read every novel with a Russian name on the cover. So what's keeping you from enjoying your favorite lecture?" she pried again.

"Didn't you heard that curiosity killed the cat?" Liam parried with a smirk.

"But satisfaction brought it back," she replied quickly, "so…"

"I am just thinking about the stuff I could do," he respond stall.

"Well duh, that's obvious. But I want some specifics."

Liam signed, "I just want to call to someone."

"And someone is probably her?" Lo asked showing Liam the picture that Finn was looking at earlier. She spotted the picture a while ago and really wanted to know who it was. She was aware that that was a little rude but she couldn't refrain herself.

"Yup" Liam responded with hesitation.

"Who is she?" Lo didn't give up.

"Aren't you nosey?" Liam asked sarcastically.

Lo knew that she shouldn't be hurt at his respond. She wasn't very subtle with her questions. She decided to joke about it.

"No I only have a great need for knowledge," and seeing Liam's expression she quickly added, "in every kind of wisdom even about your personal life."

Liam laughed but got serious quickly. He surveyed the photo for a moment.

"She's my girlfriend," he responded, "sort of."

Lo raised her eyebrows, "Sort of?" She eyed him with curiosity, "How can you have girlfriend sort of?" she asked.

Liam weighed up his answers for a moment then started to explain cautiously.

"Well we are dating… Actually we were on two dates but I'm planning to asked her again and really want her to be my girlfriend so…" he trailed off.

"So you are so sure that she will agree that you already call her your girlfriend to the strangers," Lo finished for him.

"It's not that," Liam was a little perplexed, "It's… When you are seeing it's sounds weird."

She raised an eyebrow again.

"OK it sounds like I am some cocky bastard who has an ego like the whole Manhattan. But… we really… or better I really like her and want her to say yes and saying to you that she is my girlfriend bring it closer."

Lo shook her head, "And you said that my Hemingway thing was weird."

Liam laughed nervously, "Yeah… but you aren't a stranger anyhow so I can tell my friends what I really want."

"We just meet today," Lo pointed out and in the same time they heard Finn's yell "Pizza!"

"Maybe," Liam replied as he got up from the bed and motioned her to come with him "But that was a re-met and I think that being bitten by someone in the past makes you more then a acquaintance with him," he finished with a smirk and they left the room to join Finn in the living room.

Logan stepped out of the elevator fumbling into jacket's pockets for the keys to his Boston's apartment. He was exhausted. It was hard to even keep his eyes open. At the moment unlocking the door was like climbing Mt. Everest. Finally with a great effort he managed to open the door and went inside. He threw his things on the hall's floor and kicked off his shoes. He stumbled into the living room and threw himself on the couch not bothering to take of his jacket.

He thought that even if there was a earthquake or a fire now he wouldn't move a muscle. He wanted to forget about everything. To disappear for at least one day. To not have to think about business and papers and about Liam's behavior. He groaned at the thought about calling Samantha and telling her about the prank. She will once again criticize his upbringing methods.

His wishing hadn't been heard because there was a noise in the hall and a blonde woman appeared at the entrance.

"The birds were singing that you came," she said and eyed the room slowly "and you already managed to make the mess. You know I am really trying to keep that flat clean," she stated with a sigh.

"First of all, not you but your maid," Logan responded in tired voice, "and I really appreciate that. I could always hire someone on my own," he said as he rested his head on the back of the sofa and closed his eyes, "and how did you know that I'm here?"

"Why bother when Gloria can do it," she responded as she sat at the leather armchair across from him, "she is a cleaning freak. She loved it! About your arrival. You spent half of today with my husband," she pointed out.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't think about that."

"What's up?" she asked.

"Not much," he yawned, "I don't want to be rude but why are you here. It's nearly midnight," he wanted to know.

"I was on my way from the hospital. I thought that I can check up on you," she responded as she got up, took some bags she brought with her up and walked up to the kitchen. The kitchen was connected with a living room so Logan could clearly see and hear her. "You've ate?"

"Yes, mother!"

"I'm serious!"

Logan sighed, "Yeah, I've ate dinner. Now I only wanted to sleep." He got up and walked up to her, "So why the sudden interest in my humble person?"

"I thought that you wanted to sleep." She responded dryly as he sat down onto the bar stool, put his elbows on the kitchen counter and rested his head on his palms.

"Yeah I wanted but I can't leave my wonderful guest alone."

She snorted, "Don't try Huntzberger! Your charm isn't working on me," she told him unpacking some food and putting it into the fridge.

"I know but it's always some chance that one day it will change. Anyway why you wanted to check up on me?" Logan asked as he picked some grapes from the bowl she just sat on the table.

"Doyle told my that you didn't look well today so I've just wanted to make sure that everything is OK."

He snorted, "Tell Doyle that next time I'm going to be 100 sure that my make-up is perfect before I come to him. I didn't have time today to powder my nose," he responded sarcastically.

She stopped what she was doing and shot him a glare.

"Logan I'm really worried about you! You work too much…"

He cut in, "OK, OK I know, I know! It's just today. I had a real kick-your-ass day but I promise that after some sleep I'll be as good as new."

He tried to grin at her to defuse the tension but it was no use. She shook her head at him, "Yeah, until another bad day and then another one and then right into a hear attack," she retorted angrily.

She sat next to him and picked some grapes on her own, "So what's up besides the paper business things which really I don't want to hear about because I have them 24/7."

Logan sighed and looked at her with a tired eyes.

"Liam huh?" she guessed. She peered at him. That was what always really bothers Logan the most – his son.

Logan nodded.

"What was this time?"

"Another prank. It's just… I sometimes don't know if I really can do it anymore," he sighed, "sometimes and today is that day I think that everything is useless because he will hate my anyway…" he trailed off for a moment.

"Maybe I should just leave him be like my father did with me… Then after college or some other time I would just force him to grow up."

"Yeah, and I'm sure that he will be grateful for that," she said sardonically, "Logan stop that! You are a great father. You cannot deal with Liam the way Mitchum dealt with you, even if that turned up good."

Logan was listening but wasn't looking at her. He was staring blankly at his hands playing with some grapes.

"You are raising him well. He won't hate you for some grounding! Gee you are his model role!" she exclaimed, "I would kill to have the children who looked at their father like Liam is looking at you. Besides you have to remember that he is your son," she emphasize the word your, "and it's just a Huntzberger nature to create chaos."

"Yeah!" he smiled, "thanks," he added looking at her.

"For what?"

He grinned, "For checking up on me!"

"You're welcome. Somebody has to!" she exclaimed and then laughed, "If someone had told my 20 years ago that I, Paris Geller, will be concerned about Logan Huntzberger well being I would have laughed and told her or him to change pills."

"Life is a mystery thing," Logan told her, "and what's up in your live, Paris? How's the kids?"

"The usual – they scaring Doyle and that why I have to go now because he cannot stay with them to long, Gloria has a night of and the nanny was due to 10 p.m." she told him as she got up from the bar stole and started to gather her things.

"Are you sure that your house is still standing?" Logan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ha, ha!" she glared at him, "But honestly how a man who is leading the Boston Globe cannot managed to looked after his own three kids?" she asked shooking her head.

"You have to remember that there are Geller!" Logan chuckled thinking about Doyle and his fright about staying alone with the triplets.

"Watch it Huntzberger or you are going back to my black list!"

"OK, I was kidding!" he laughed and followed her to the living room and then to the doorway, "Say hay to them!"

"I will. Take care of yourself and I left you some soup and pork into the fridge," she told him. They said goodbyes and she left the apartment. Before Logan shot the door she turned around.

"By the way, take Gilmore to that new Mexican restaurant we've eaten last time. She wanted to eat there but hadn't the chance yet."

"How did you know about our dinner?"

"Well you see, before you and I had become friends I was friend with Rory. And still am. Bye!" and she left for good.

Logan looked at the door for a moment. This days Paris and Doyle were one of his best friends. Funny thought – he would never think about it when they had first met.

He yawned. He was planning to call his father to talk about Liam but he decided against it. He'll do it tomorrow. Now he just needed some sleep. So he turned around and walked up to his bedroom.

­­­­­­­­­­

_That's chapter 2!_

_Not much action in it – some background explanation are need to be done so this chapter and I think the next one or two will be like this. _

_I hope you like it._

_The chapters will go on like that – one concerning more about Rory and Lo and the next about Logan and Liam._

_Once again I'm truly sorry about grammar and spelling mistakes. If any of you wants to help me I would be really appreciate. _

_Thanks to: **19MikaelA87, Curley-Q, heavenleigh88, natyroganlover and controversy-queen** for reviewing the first chapter._

_Please tell my what do you think!_

_Edith_


	3. Talkative Days

_Declaimer: I own nothing you recognized. However everything you don't recognize is the invention of my imagination which I gladly adapted to the fabulous world of Gilmore Girls._

_**AN:** Chapter 3 up! I am not really happy with the second. I think it turned out to be just plain boring. But I had a plan for this story and I really want to stick with it because I like the whole idea. I hope that you are not disappointment with the way the story goes. Please tell my what do you think – is it good, is it crap? I really like to hear your opinion. _

_Please review;)_

Edith 

_Oh and I added something in the summery!_

-

Chapter 3 – Talkative Days 

It was way to early. That was Rory's only thought as she stepped out of the elevator and went into an underground parking lot in her apartment building. In this particular moment she granted Finn about his thing against the sun, though she haven't seen the sun yet.

She snorted with some irritation. She was used to sleep less and wake up at crazy hours but only a little break from her journalistic lifestyle and she was back into her high school ritual – to sleep as much as possible. Then it was always troublesome to go back to work and get use to the hectic schedule again.

"Well this time you won't have to," she told herself aloud as she unlocked her car and got inside.

It was still bugging her. The whole new situation. Nearly a new world for her.

Well maybe not a new world but the world she left all those years ago.

She sighed. She wasn't sure about anything. It was ironic. She was back into the safe, steady life but it scared her more than going to some dangerous part of the world to make a report. Even raising her daughter alone wasn't so terrifying.

She didn't know why she felt that way. She let out another sigh and drove into New York's streets. She felt as she was thrown into a deep water and she suddenly forgot how to swim.

"OK stop! Think about something else!" she ordered herself. With a corner of her eye she spotted a National Geographic advertisement on one building. Adam appeared in her head. She could call him. They didn't talk much last night because she left the conversation to Lo and went to have a shower. When she got back Lo was already sleeping, the conversation obviously been ended.

She checked her watch. It was few minutes after 5 a.m. in New York, which meant that it was few minutes after 8 p.m. in Melbourne. So Adam should be packing or going to the airport right now. She pushed three on her speed-dial and put the phone on the loudspeaker.

"Rory?" she heard him after third sound. His voice sounded worried.

"Hey! What's up?" she greeted as cheerfully as she could at this hour.

First she heard a sigh of relief being let out then Adam responded melodramatic, "I'm having a hear attack."

"Funny!" Rory replied sarcastically perfectly knowing what he meant.

"I'm serious. I was sitting her peacefully and enjoying myself with a good lecture and a glass of wine. Then I heard my cell phone playing "I need a hero". I thought: Oh Rory is calling. How nice of her" but then I noticed the clock. It said 08.13 p.m. which means it's 05.13 a.m. in New York. Something must happened. It's impossible that Rory is willingly up at 5 a.m." Adam explained mockingly.

"You're finished?" Rory asked dryly.

"Oh, come on Ror. You mock me and make fun of me all the time," he chuckled. "But I'll be a good guy now and I'll stop. I know that you are cranky with sleep deprivation. So what are you doing up at dawn?"

"I trying to be a better elder sister and I am picking William from the airport," Rory responded, "What about you? I thought that you will be on the way to the airport right now?"

"Yeah, I thought so too but no luck. I once again convinced myself that I made a good choice cutting off my cooperation with Bruce. He cannot make an easiest decision and organized the work property," He sounded irritated. "So I am forced to stay here for one more day. I will be in New York at Thursday evening," he finished.

"So Abby will be a free woman for another day?" she asked teasingly.

"Yeah and I'm starting to wonder my marriage. She is too damn happy when I'm not at home!"

Rory couldn't stop herself and laughed. Despite what they always said about each other, Abby and Adam were perfect together and their bickering all the time was just the bonus to their relationship. Lo and she loved to watch their little quarrels. It was better then TV!

"She just like to have a rest once in a while. Four guys in one house can be a little tiring you know."

"Yeah," he chuckled, "we can be inconvenient."

"Rather something like the lines – the hell broke loose!"

"OK we've jumped from one dangerous topic to another. New one please," he said quickly.

"And the dangerous topics would be…" Rory wanted to know.

"Your sleeping habits and my boys and my domestic habits. We are both turning to not very pleasant persons when we talk about it," he mocked. "Oh! And talking about domestic things," Rory could imagine the smirk and the twinkle in his eyes as he told the next part, "I thought that you are rather wealthy with all the work and prizes. Besides I am paying for Lo's…"

Rory cut in with a sigh, "How much Lo grumbled last night about the move?"

Adam snickered, "Not much. Only about having to life on boxes, sleeping in a sleeping bag and not being able to find a decent clothes. And something about "My little pony" which I really didn't catch. She is taking to much after you," he added perversely.

"We Gilmore have a dominating genes. Mine are beating the crap out of yours so they are in charge. And about the little pony thing. She couldn't find any regular clothes yesterday so she went to Liam in her "My little pony" T-shirt."

"Oh interesting. And How is that I've heard a lot of certain Mr. Huntzberger lately. Or rather two Mr. Huntzbergers," he asked and Rory rolled her eyes.

"So I presume that you didn't hear a lot about them before? Weird," she made a pause pretending to wonder, "and I thought that one of them was your best friend."

"Yes, he is. And yes I've heard about them before but not so much during a 20 minutes phone call and not from my daughter," Adam clarified.

"Liam is going to school with Lo and they spent the whole day yesterday together so it's normal that she told you a lot about that. Besides you shouldn't be surprise, you knew that Liam is going to this school," Rory stated.

"And what about a certain dinner. On Friday. Sounds familiar?" he asked teasingly.

"Note to myself: Never go shower when Lo is talking with you," she murmured to herself but Adam heard her.

"Oh come on! We need to talk about you from time to time. And it no so often. When it was last time you gave us something to talk to. I think it was Jordan McLain…"

Rory cut him off, "You two should really stop being so interested in other people life. You are like two gossip queens from high school. Worst even than Madeline and Louise back in Chilton!" she started to become angry. Lo and Adam's liking to butt in her life was pissing her off. Maybe not a life in general but her love life.

"Easy, easy, Gilmore! You are going to cause the accident."

"How do you know I am driving?" she asked still a little irritated.

"It was always the most popular way to transport and seeing as you are picking Will from the airport I would say that you have to transport yourself. But maybe you are going on a horse or in a carriage? The fashion is changing so quickly nowadays and I wasn't in America for, like a week now."

"Aren't you witty today?" Rory asked dryly.

"I am just plain old me but you are to cranky, my dear! And Lo and I are just concern about you so that's why we are talking about you," he explained.

"And having a dinner with Logan is something to be concern about?"

"I would be concern about every guy!"

"Yeah right! Give your friend some credit. I think you should be grateful to him. You have a daughter thanks to him," she teased.

"Really I can't remember Logan breaking my hand on that particular day."

Rory rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean. And don't be such a baby."

"You broke my four fingers including my index finger!" he exclaimed, "I'm making money with it. Have you ever seen a photographer with no fingers!"

"Oh it nice to know that after all this hours I've spent in pain to deliver your first-born and only daughter you are only concern about such a little thing like a finger," she said sarcastically.

"My finger is very upset right now!" he mocked. "But about a dinner. It's nice that you and Logan are catching up. You always told me that you don't have many opportunities to see him."

"Yeah, I'm glad myself. Now I'll have the chance to see all of you more," she added changing her voice a little.

"OK what's up?" Adam sounded worried again.

"What do you mean?"

"You have your voice."

"What voice?" she asked confused.

"The something-is-bugging-Rory voice," he explained.

Rory was silent. Adam always could read her well.

"Nothing," she replied quietly.

"Rory!"

She sighed, "It's just… I don't know. I'm confused right now. I have so many feelings inside me now and I don't know what to do."

Adam was silent. He knew her so he waited for her to elaborate. All this years he was her rock. She could always count on him despite their differences. He somehow stepped into her mother position. Because of Lo he was always near so he was there when she needed someone to talk to. The phone call to her mom wasn't enough. So he stepped in and took the job as her comfortable and support person.

She sighed, "I don't now if I did good coming back," she said inaudible.

"You didn't tell Lo about CNN?" Adam asked and the tone of his voice told her that he already knew her answer.

"No I hadn't the opportunity… or the guts."

"Ror," Adam started, "tell me one think. What are you really afraid of? Are you really afraid of Lo's reaction?"

She was silent. She wasn't sure.

Adam went on, "I think you are not afraid about Lo. She will support you no matter what you decided and where you choose to live. She is a little difficult now because it's a change and well, we all afraid of changes. But she will like it because she is with you. That's what she need – she hadn't been telling us this but she wasn't happy with the boarding school idea and we both could see that."

"When you got so smart?" Rory asked in a whisper.

Adam laughed softly, "I always was. Everything will be OK. And you know it. You are perfect in everything you're doing Rory. The real question here is not about Lo or others reaction but about you and your feelings. Do you want to be in New York? Do you want to quit CNN. You are perfectly aware that if you go to Andrew right now he would take you back with an open arms. Even to work in country. Or anywhere you want for that matter," he pointed. "But you must follow your hear Rory. What do you want right now?"

She didn't say anything for a while. Adam didn't rush her. They knew each other too well. She was considering his words. What she wanted?

"To be with all of you, here," she responded finally.

"There is your answer." Adam voice was soft and comforting, "Just do what you feel is right. You always had a good instinct. And after I get back we will have a huge welcome Rory party," he added with a chuckle, "Finn will make you such a drink that you will forgot about the whole world after one sip!"

-

-

-

"So big sis, how the life is going?" Will asked.

Rory and Will just finished ordering their food. They were sitting at the table in a small French café-restaurant. After she picked him from the airport they got back to Rory's apartment. Lo was already up and as soon as they entered the flat she showered Will with questions. She wanted to know all about the trip and the tournament. She always loved to hear all about it. After Rory somehow managed to release him from that interrogation, she convinced Lo to get dressed and they both drove her off to school. Then they went to Will's dorm to dispose of his things. They decided to get something to eat and have some brother and sister bonding time.

"The life is going good," Rory responded. She smiled at him. He was so familiar to Lorelai and Luke in the same time. The line of his face was like Luke's but he had Lorelai's smile and eyes. "A little crazy now with the whole move but we are dealing with it. What about you little brother?"

"Despite the fact that I just won another international fencing tournament which is actually sixth in this year," he replied with good pretend snobbism, "nothing much."

"Aren't you full of yourself?" she asked teasingly. The waiter brought their drinks.

"Of course not, my dear sister," he wanted to sound serious and proud but the amusement in his eyes betrayed him, "It's something about knowing your own value," he added. "That what coach always repeats us to get more self-confidence out of us. But seriously now. There isn't anything interesting in my life right now. I was at the tournament, now I back to my normal collage life."

"Your normal college life!" she asked with a shock putting down her coffee cup, "You started the college this fall and you already taking about it like it was since forever. I was excited about being at Yale for the first six month!" she exclaimed, passion sparkling in her blue eyes.

To say the truth their eyes were even more alike than his and Lorelai's. People always said that Lo and William look like brother and sister.

Will swallowed his tee – he took after Luke and didn't have the great love for coffee like his mother and sister – and replied, "I am excited but it's not that exciting as being an oversees correspondent. Even one who decided to be in the country now. Isn't it to boring here for you?" he asked.

Rory raised her brows, "We are living in America, more we are in New York – one of the most exciting places in the world. There is always something going on here!" she retorted.

That was the true. She would be busy doing reports after reports here. But that was the catch – she wasn't planning to do any reports now or in the near future. But she didn't tell Will that. The only people how knew was her boss, her mom and Adam. And Lo will be soon… after the talk in the evening today.

Adam was right. She shouldn't be afraid about the others reaction. Lo's and her happiness was the only matter here.

She smiled at her brother. She knew that he would be concern about her problems and doubts if she told him but she wasn't planning to do it anytime soon. First she must deal with it on her own.

She decided to change the subject, "You think that my life is exciting? Not even a little. Right now it's only dealing with documents, lawyers stuff and boxes. My legs are all cover in bruises because I've been tripping over the boxes all the time," she explained and quickly added to stop his respond, "And what I've heard about that new girl of yours?" she asked curious.

William blushed. It was always funny to watch him talk about his love life. He blushed like a 15 year old girl who is talking about her first kiss.

He was silent as the waiter approached them and brought their food.

"Well…?" Rory raised her eyebrows as soon as the waiter had left.

"Her name is Sheila…" he started with hesitation.

Soon they were engrossed in conversation about his heart new interest.

-

-

-

"What about you?" Will asked as they stepped out of the café. They spent over an hour there, mostly talking about William. Rory always knew how to lead the conversation to her liking. She was a good journalist after all.

"What about me?" she asked innocently.

"OK sis, stop playing. I know exactly what you were doing. We didn't talk about you at all," she wanted to chime in but he put a hand on her mouth, "except the difficult moving part. So now I wanted to now something about you. And don't even dare to use your Pulitzer-winner-journalist ways to distract me!"

Rory laughed, "Ok I won't. What do you want to know?"

"What about your love life. Are you seeing someone?" he paused, "You aren't still with that Jordan McLain, are you?" he asked with horror in his voice.

"No! I'm not! And we weren't together. We were on three dates!" Why everyone was so interested in her love life.

"Three to much." Will murmured but Rory heard him. She stopped walking and put her hands on her hips.

"Stop that! First you are grumbling about me not dating and then you are mocking my dates!" she was annoyed. She turned around, swung the doors to Starbucks open and stepped inside.

William stared after her for a moment confused. He knew that she didn't like to talk about her dating but he couldn't imagine that his question would make her that furious. "What are you doing?" he called after her as he rushed inside too. She was already near the counter.

"I'm getting coffee," she stated calmly.

Will could see that she was pissed at him but he decided to push his luck a little more.

"You just had one."

She glared at him, "Your point!"

"Rory I'm sorry. I know that you are a little touchy about us prying into your love life but you have to admit that you are not dating at all from some time now," she wanted to cut in but he again didn't let her, "and when you are it's always some idiots like Jordan McLain," she opened her mouth one more time but Will was quicker, "and we are just concern about you," he explained as they stood in the line.

"Phh!" Rory snorted at his explanation, "If you want to now I am going out on Friday."

"Oh good! With who?" he was glad that she at least decided to talk normally with him.

"Logan"

"Logan? Huntzberger?"

"Yes that Logan." She caught him grimaced, "Oh I forgot that you don't like Logan."

"Uhu," Will nodded but didn't said anything.

That was weird. Nowadays William was the only one in her family how doesn't like Logan. Even Luke had come round. William never actually said that he didn't like the other man but it was obvious for anyone who had eyes. He was always stiff and cold around Logan. Though he didn't have anything against Liam.

Rory and Adam tried few times to talk to William about it but he always somehow managed to put them off. They didn't bring the subject back anymore.

They were at the register now. Rory made an order and they waited for the drink. William was quiet for a moment then he asked, "So you are going to see him more now, right? Seeing as you are going to live in the same city and Lo is going to school with Liam?"

"Probably," Rory nodded as she picked her coffee and started to head outside. William didn't say anything as he followed her. They stood outside the shop in silent for a moment.

"So did Abby picked the color for the roof?" William asked breaking the silence. Rory smiled sadly. That was the way with her brother. He didn't talk about the things which were bugging him to anyone. Just like Luke. She knew that there was no point in trying to bring something out of him. So she followed the change of the subject and started to explain the Abby and Adam's roof issue.

-

-

-

"What is the chance that I will have the twins in the future?" Rory heard her daughter asking. She picked her head and watched as Lo sat down at the table across from her. Well not the table – the old board from the drafting table lying on the old linen chest. How on earth Finn had a drafting board and the linen chest she didn't know but that wasn't the point. Thanks to him they had at least a surface to eat properly.

She started to feel irritated every time she looked around the flat. The whole idea new place – new decoration didn't seem so good anymore. She wanted to have at least one normal furniture. She was mad every time she saw a furniture shop. But she promised Lo that they would buy and do everything together so that means three more days in that mess.

"And why are you concern about that particular issue?" she asked as she took the tub of ice-cream and spoon from Lo's outstretched hand.

They were at the apartment on Wednesday evening. That was the first moment they were alone since Rory decided to have a talk about her job with Lo. Tuesday they spent the whole day with William. First they met with Abby. Then Finn had somehow convinced Logan to suspend Liam's punishment for one evening so they visited. The five of them had a great time laughing at the old photos and films from the past that Finn found somewhere among the boxes. They found the proof about the biting thing – both Lo and Liam were crying at that picture, Liam clutching his arm and Lo her empty plate to themselves.

"Seeing as the whole reproduction process is about passing the genes on the next generation I am curious if dad passed the gene responsible for having the twins on me," Lo explained.

Rory looked at her suspiciously, "You aren't planning to start the reproduction process yet?" she asked, a hint of worry in the voice.

"What! No, of course not!" Lo looked at her mom with shock, "Mom, I'm 16! What are you thinking!"

"You started that conversation."

"Yeah, because I watched that program on Discovery not because I'm planning to start the family!" Lo exclaimed gesturing widely with her spoon.

"Put that spoon down or you are going to ruin one of the three normal things we have," Rory told her pointing at the glass lamp which stood near Lo.

"Oh sorry!" she said putting her arms down. They were both already in their pajamas. Will left about two hour ago saying that it was the time to cut of the vacation and be back in the real life.

"And about the program," Lo continued, "it was about the couple that had five pairs of twins. They both came from the families where the twins were common. After first two pairs they wanted to have one kid so they went to some super doctor to make sure that this time it will be a single pregnancy. But it didn't work. They decided to try again but the was supposed to be the last chance. And bam, another pair. So they gave up. But after a while they had a little problem with the birth control and they had another."

Rory looked at Lo puzzled, "And you are afraid that you can have also five pairs of twins because your father has one?"

Lo nodded.

"You watched too much TV!" Rory shook her head, "By the way when did you watch it? The television is still in the box?"

"Baaw ifn Enwlan," Lo stuttered with the her mouth full with ice creams.

"Would you please swallow before answering."

"Back in England," she repeated and smiled apologetically.

"Well I can assure you that the five pair of twins are not a threat in your case. And even if, what can I say – more to love," Rory giggled at Lo's horrified expression.

"But having the twins is not only genetically conditioned," Rory continued, "Paris wrote an article to one of the medical journals once about the hormonal treat. When the woman takes hormonal piles for a long time it can cause some changes in her system. One of the results can be multi-pregnancy."

"Did aunt Paris choose her specialization before of after she had the triplets?" Lo asked with a weird expression on her face.

"Long before," Rory laughed and went on, "and you cannot be sure if in your father case he is the one responsible. It could be Abby…"

"You right, I didn't think about it," there was something like relief on Lo's face.

"But seeing as in Abby's family there was no twins in the past…" Rory specially slowed down her speech to see Lo's face changing into the horrified one once again, "and there wasn't any in Richmond family so…" Rory grinned at Lo as her daughter narrowed her eyes at her and muttered "mean" under her breath, "I would say that the genetically reason is not the option here.

So either your father had to much stamina on that particular night or day I'm not exactly sure," Rory ignored her daughter grimace and the "aww!" she was making and shot her the you-started-it-expression, "or it was the hormonal reason or maybe something else. So I think you can sleep peacefully."

"Good!"

Rory laughed, "Do you have any other problems concerning your future that need to be solved?"

"Not right now but I will remember about your interest."

Rory smiled at her daughter. She was so big already. She could say that it was just a moment ago that she told Adam that they were going to have a baby. "OK Rory don't go there. You are going to have a serious talk with you daughter. It's not the time to feel sorry about her being so grown-up," she thought to herself.

Her thought was cut off by Lo.

"Will told my that you've snapped at him yesterday about us butting in your life."

Rory raised her eyebrow, "He did?"

"Yup and dad told me something about it too."

"So you are going to explained the three of you now," she asked knowingly.

Lo grinned, "Mom we are just concern about you…"

"That the most popular line this week," Rory cut in sardonically.

"We are!" Lo shrieked, "besides that thing is also concerning me! The man you are dating or planning to could be my potential step-father and I want a nice one!"

Rory burst laughing and soon Lo jointed. Lo sounded just like Lorelai.

"OK I will check every candidate with you," Rory assured. They were both clutching their stomach from laughing.

She looked at Lo and decided to put her cards on the table. There won't be something like a perfect moment for that talk.

"I want to tell you something," she started and Lo quickly jumped in, still laughing.

"Dad is not really my dad because you were pregnant with Logan but you had decided to split and each of you had took one baby because you'd had twins and that means that my and Liam are the long lost twins!"

Rory stared at her blankly. Lo laughed at her own joke but stopped catching her mother expression.

"Mom I was joking!" Rory was silent. "Mom!"

"You watched way to much South America's soup operas! I'm cutting you the TV access," she said firmly.

"Oh, come on! They fun. And I am listing to Spanish while I am watching them!" Lo exclaimed. "And don't look at me like that anymore. For a moment I thought that I guessed right. It won't be funny!" she shrieked catching Rory giggle. "So what did you want to tell me?" she asked wanting to change the subject.

Rory calmed down, "It's about my job," she started to explained. There was no point to beat around the bush. "I quitted CNN."

"Oh"

Rory stared at her. Lo didn't say anything else. She couldn't read her face also. They were silent for a moment. Rory knew that she should say something – explain, but she didn't know how to start.

"Why?" Lo asked quietly. The humorous mood from a moment before disappeared.

"I think that I need a change. Last year was really though for me. I don't know exactly why – nearly the last 20 years of my life was like that. But I think I had enough, for some time at least."

"And what? After you had enough of the break you are going back and drag me with you?" Lo sounded angry but Rory could see the tears in her eyes.

"Honey I'm sorry." She reached for Lo's hand but she moved it away. "I know that I should talk with you about it before I've made the decision." She took a depth breath, "I think I realize why I made the decision myself just two days ago."

Lo was still looking sharply at her but she chose to ignore it for a while. First she needed to bring everything out.

"You weren't happy at London…"

"So it my fault now!" Lo snapped.

"Baby. I know that you are angry but let my finished ok?" she pleased her. Lo frowned and crossed her arms on her chest but decided to listen.

"You hadn't told us about it but your dad and I could see that you weren't happy with the way the things were last two years. Especially the last one when I was away so much and you had to stay alone in London. I was thinking a lot about it and after Richmond's move I thought that it will be the best to come back to States. I thought that I would be working here in the way I work in Sydney. But after a while I started to wonder what it would be like to quit for a little. I thought about a break – a few months. Then the break changed into quitting for good.

Lo, I know that it's knew for both of us and I can imagine that you are hurt that I did this decision without talking with you but you must see this – I had to do it for myself. I need to stop that hectic life for a little. I realized that everything I am doing have an influence on you but I can assure you that I am thinking about you all the time. It may not look like that sometimes, like the school thing, but I really am. Every minute. You are the most important in my life. I just though that it will be good for you to be near your family.

Please Lo tell my what do you think about it all and what do you want to do. We can always go back."

She finished and waited for Lo's reaction. Despite everything Adam told her she was really afraid. She eyed her daughter closely. Lo was sniffing and the tears where rolling down her face. Rory nearly started to panic.

"I am a bad, bad daughter," Lo wailed.

"What? Honey…"

Lo didn't let Rory to finished as she continue while wiping her tears and gesturing widely, "I am! Of course you are thinking about me! You are always thinking about me! You brought all those stupid folders about schools! You are waiting for the weekend to buy yourself a bed although you are boiling inside about the whole mess," she started to sob, "you've made sure that I would always have contact with dad and grandma, and gran and everyone when we were away. You didn't go to Pulitzer Prize Luncheon because I had a chickenpox! You even brought my a Christmas tree in Lebanon…

"Baby stop!" Rory cried as she rushed to her daughter to hug her. Lo was sobbing hysterically. She had a difficulty to make a word. Rory tried to put her arms around her but Lo moved away.

"Don't hug me! I'm a bad daughter. I don't deserved hugging."

"Shh! It's OK," Rory said softly finally pulling Lo to herself, "You are not a bad daughter. You are the best daughter on the whole world."

"I'm not. I yelled at you because I was upset that you didn't tell me about it. It's not right. You are having a difficult time and I am making it even more difficult for you. I should support you not being angry," the sobs were calming down a little.

"So that's what upset you the most – the not telling part?"

Lo nodded, "I suppose. I mean I could feel that there was something in the air, you know," she said as she wiped the rest of the tears. They were still in an embrace and either wanted to let go. "You didn't go to work or even call and you never did that even on vacation… But you didn't tell me anything and it hurt a little. I knew that you told dad because he was trying to convince my to be less problematic about the school and the whole move. Of course he didn't tell me that directly but I could sense something there."

She sniffed and continue, "The truth is I am really glad we are here. I've missed everyone and I'm happy that I'll see boys and dad daily and grandpa and grandma and gran Emily more. Even that school is good."

Rory said kissed the top of her head, "I promise you that I won't fold anything back again."

"So we're good?" Lo asked.

"I should be the one asking that," Rory stated.

"Not important. I don't want to be angry at you. I need to tell you about this jerk in school."

Rory smiled. That was her daughter – always the peacemaker. The longest fight they had lasted two days. It was about dying Lo's hair. She knew that they needed to talk more about this whole situation. But it could waited a little.

"You sure you are OK with everything?"

"Yeah," Lo nodded, "Do you have some plans about what are you going to do?"

"Not really but when I will have one I will tell you, I promise."

"Good!" Lo responded and move a little from Rory to face her fully and started to talk again, "So about that jerk! His name is Theo…"

-

_AN: I apologize if there is some fencing fan there – I don't know much about the fencing tournaments (is there any in the fall on something like that) though I like to watch fencing so I put it into the story. _

_About the row – I didn't want it to be a really row only some misunderstanding. I hope it's okay that way – I really don't like to write rows. _

_Please hit the button at the bottom and review. Pretty please! _


	4. News Have Spread And The Catching Up

_Declaimer: I own nothing you recognized. However everything you don't recognize is the invention of my imagination which I gladly adapted to the fabulous world of Gilmore Girls._

_AN: Chapter 4! If anyone is interested about the frequency of updates, please check my profile._

_Thanks to**: princetongirl **and **heavenleigh88** for reviewing the third chapter._

Special thanks to **brooke** for her kind word and don't worry everything will be explain in future chapters

_Please tell my what do you think about that one._

_**Edith;)**_

-

Chapter 4 – News Have Spread And The Catching Up 

"You want something to drink" Mitchum Huntzberger asked his son as he led him to his study/library area. The room was dark with black leather armchairs and couch, dark wooden bookcases on the walls and dark green curtains on windows.

"No thanks dad, I've just had coffee on the ride and I don't feel like having whisky at the moment," Logan replied and sat down at one of the leather club armchairs.

He just arrived at his family house in New Haven. It was Friday around midday. He managed to finish all business this morning and decided to visit him parents on the way to New York. After a little talk with him mom he was spending some time with his father.

"Everything done with the trip?" Mitchum asked sitting across from him with a glass of whisky in hand.

Logan chuckled, "After all this years you still checking my."

"I'm not checking, I'm paying slightly interest," Mitchum corrected him.

"Whatever you call it, dad," Logan shrugged, "Everything is done and fine. You don't have to worry that the company is going down with my leadership."

Mitchum eyed him closely, "I am not thinking that way," he said with a little hurt in his voice.

Logan coughed, "Sorry dad, I didn't mean it that way." He knew that Mitchum was a little sensitive about bringing back his past ways towards Logan and his lifestyle.

"It's ok," Mitchum said after taking rather big gulp from the glass, "So what about Liam, how is he doing this days," he quickly changed the subject to his favorite – his grandchildren.

It was really nice and funny to see Mitchum with them. The always strict and serious former newspaper magnet had turned into a loving grandpa. After his stroke, when he left the business for good, the kids had become his favorites. He loved to spend time with Liam, and he practically lived with Honor, Josh and their three daughters.

"What mischief he did this time?"

"How on earth you know that he did something?" Logan asked. He had been planning to call Mitchum and talk about Liam, but hadn't have the chance during the week.

Mitchum chuckled, "Like father, like son they say. And you didn't have a week in school without getting into a trouble," he pointed out, "At least Liam took something after Samantha. Thankfully not so much." He told the last part in a low voice. It was well known that Mitchum didn't like his former daughter–in–law.

Logan massaged his forehead for a moment. It was still sometimes weird for him to talk with Mitchum like that. They had sorted everything between them years ago but from time to time something had reminded him about their rocky relationship. This time it was Mitchum's mentioning about his troublesome ways in school. But he needed to ignore it. It was better this way.

"He pulled a prank on one of his teachers."

Logan looked at his father. Mitchum face was lighten with a small smile as he waited for him to continue.

At the age of 72 Mitchum still look good, despite having a stroke few years before. They could say that the stroke had turned out good for him. It hadn't been anything serious but Mitchum changed his lifestyle after that. He'd quitted the job for good, started to have more rest, do more sports, eat healthier. Still he had less hair and all of them were gray, and his posture wasn't so straight anymore. But he was having second youth now. Logan always thought that Mitchum was catching up for all years he must have been the responsible one.

Logan started to tell the story, "He called one of his teachers that his wife was in labor. Seeing as that teacher was a young guy who was really excited about having the first child, he left everything and rushed out of the school after hearing the news. Thankfully his wife called him at that moment and stopped him from barging into the hospital straight."

Mitchum was laughing quietly, "So where was a gap in that master plan. Don't tell me that he used his cell or home phone and they tracked him."

Logan shook his head, "No he didn't. Some of the teacher had overheard him telling his friend. Worst way to be catch."

Mitchum nodded with a chuckle, "True, so I presume that he is grounded now."

Logan confirmed.

"You know it's not working much."

Logan hesitated for ma moment. Mitchum words were partly true, Liam hadn't stopped causing problems because of his previous punishments. Likely it won't stop him now either. But Logan always thought that it was better to talk with Liam about his behavior and grounded him to show that all his action were noticed. And he knew that a part of Liam, the reasonable one, knew that he was doing wrong. But the troublesome part always won. For now, Logan hoped.

His thoughts were interrupted by Mitchum, "I cannot take him golfing this weekend, I'm out of town."

"Oh and where are you going?" Logan wanted to know. This days Mitchum didn't like to travel as much as he used to.

"I am going with you mother to Florida with Andrew and Cecil."

Logan raised his eyebrows, "And why is the CNN-man leaving his kingdom?"

It was well known in the journalistic world that Andrew Strandmann was tied to his job for good. If Paris called Logan a workaholic she definitely didn't met Andrew. Cecil always joked that her husband had three passions – his work, television and CNN. Which in Andrew case were all the same.

Mitchum understood Logan's curiosity, "He had some tough time in work so he told me that he is in the great need for some peaceful time with friends."

"Tough time? I thought that everything was doing great, as always. And he made an agreement with Adam about that reportage about Kenya recenty," Logan stated a little confused.

Mitchum nodded looking into his now empty glass, "That right, everything is fine," he trailed off for a moment "but every employer, even you, would have hard time when he is loosing his head star."

"Huh?" Logan still wasn't catching.

"Rory Gilmore quitted."

"What?" Logan was shocked, "Why? How do you know about it?"

"Well," Mitchum started with a little residence, "I don't know it for 100 sure but I've read between the lines. She was supposed to have a little break but decided to quit for good."

"Wow," Logan was still surprised, "I didn't know that, she didn't tell anything."

"You've met her recently?" Mitchum raised his brows.

Logan nodded, "We met on Monday, in school. It was Lo's first day."

"It will be a great lost for CNN and it would be a real lost for journalism in America and whole world if she quit for good," Mitchum stated staring out of the window.

It always amazed Logan, the relationship between Rory and his father. If he was on Rory's position he would never forgive his father. That guy had broken her dreams. She had managed to go back on her path but nevertheless.

They were a great friends know. He didn't know how exactly that happened. But what can he say, the world see many strange things. For example his friendship with Paris or Lorelai.

"I am having a dinner with Rory tonight," he told Mitchum.

"Oh" Mitchum looked interested.

"Yeah, I want to catch up a little, we haven't seen each other for quite some time."

He started to get up from the chair, "That's why I have to go now, I need to check with Liam and Finn before the dinner."

"Say hay for me," Mitchum replied also getting up, "And I promised your sister that I would take Camile for a walk to the park, so I am heading there now."

They went to the hall. Logan bid his parent goodbye and left the manor. Soon he was on his way to New York.

-

-

-

He was near the city when his phone rang. He looked at the ID and smiled.

"Hey Abby!" he greeted the other person.

"Oh my God. He is alive! And he can talk!" he heard a shocked voice on the other end. He chuckled, Abby liked to be a drama queen sometimes.

"Yes, I am," he confirmed.

"So mister busy man. Why didn't you call me – your best friend! I think I need to remind you that. Or at least the best female friend. I hope… Paris didn't take my position yet?" she asked with a dramatic worry.

"No, you can sleep peacefully. You still had a job," he asserted her with a smile.

"Good, so now back to me being mad at you. How could you not call me for a week and the only time I had some news from you was through your secretary, huh?"

"I thought that you wanted to have some testosterone-free time," he parried.

"Uh, you got my there! OK, you are forgiven. But that's not exactly the reason I called you," she said, "By the way I've sent you the test layouts for the new magazine, you need to tell me what do you thing about them."

"That why you called?"

"No, no. That was by the way part. Now do you have any plans for tomorrow and if you do, cancel them," he tried to cut in but Abby didn't let him, "You and Liam are both invited to a party," she finished.

"Liam is grounded," Logan responded for the sake of protest.

"So un-ground him," Abby stated in bossy tone, "Tomorrow in Finn's place we are having the welcome Rory and Lo party, and you both have to come."

Logan chuckled, "Yes, ma'am."

"Don't mock me Huntzberger, or you won't be my favorite guy."

"Since when I am you favorite guy?" Logan raised his eyebrows.

"Don't raise your eyebrows, I could sense that," she exclaimed," and you are, since forever," she paused "right after my husband and my sons," she added.

Logan was smiling widely, "OK the fifth guy on your favorite list and his son will be there tomorrow. What time?"

"Finn will tell you the details. I had to go. Bye!" and he heard the dial tone.

He laughed to himself. Abby was the best. She always knew how to make him agree to everything she wanted. Despite all her quirks he was really grateful for her present in his life. He wouldn't survive London without her after all.

-

-

-

"And the tyrant is back!" Finn's yell was the first thing that greeted Logan in the apartment. He stepped into the hall and closed the door behind him. Finn appeared at the doorway to the living room.

"Nice to know that I am so warmly welcome in my own home," Logan replied sardonically as he put away his bags and took off his jacket.

Finn was still leaning up the doorframe, "Well mate, you have to face the truth. It the only way to…" he was interrupted by Liam who showed up behind him.

"Hey dad!"

"Hey," Logan greeted back and followed Liam to the living room.

"Yes, ladies and gentleman, it's my favorite part – being ignored," Finn exclaimed dramatically as he plopped down on the couch beside Liam. Logan was behind the kitchen bar which separated the kitchen from the living room area and he was preparing himself a cap of tea.

"Finn, even if we wanted very much, your presence cannot be ignored!" he pointed out toward his life-long friend.

What he'd said was only a part truth nowadays. Back in collage Finn liked to have everyone attention. It had changed. Finn had changed. He was more in the background now. He was always there for them – the crazy and easy-going Finn, who always could make them laugh. But he didn't want to be at front. Logan was curious why. He didn't have a clue. That was another thing. There was rare occasion when Finn talked about his life now.

"Yeah, I know, I know. My fabulous person is just too much for the old plain you," Finn was stroking his hair in the "I'm the best" manner, "But, OK now. As we can see," he turned to Liam, "the dear father of yours is back and in one piece, so I can assume that you are in good hands now and I may go," he started to get up.

"No, uncle Finn stay. We can have a dinner together," Liam told him.

"As much as I want, I can't. I have a meeting with a client," he gathered his things that was sprawled on the coffee table, "And besides the dear father had already better plans for dinner then having it with me. At least the dinner company will be much prettier then me," he told Liam and than turned to Logan, "Logan you need to have the talk with your printer. She really doesn't like me. And I don't have a clue why, I've always treated her right, flowers, compliments and all."

Logan chuckle. Leave to Finn to talk about machines like a women, "Thanks for everything man."

"No problem, my pleasure," he waved his hand in a "that was nothing" gesture.

"Abby called you about the party?" he wanted to know.

"Yeah, I know, tomorrow," Logan confirmed, "What time?"

"Around 6 p.m. Adam and Abby will bring the girls about 6.30 so we will have the time to set everything."

"You need some help?"

"Nah, everything is covered, you both only need to come. There won't be many people, Richmonds, you, Paris and Doyle, William, his girlfriend and me. Colin and Leslie cannot come because they had some family thing" Finn explained with a smile and walked up to the hall, "and have a good time tonight," he yelled and with that he left the apartment.

Liam was looking after him for a moment then turned to his father, "Uncle Finn was acting weird."

Logan was still behind the counter. At the latest renovation of the flat they decided to connect kitchen and the living room to have one bigger area. It was a good idea. The white kitchen contrast with the dark living room and altogether it made a great composition.

"Weird?" Logan raised his brows.

"Well weird for uncle Finn," Liam corrected, "He was working all the time and I think something was bothering him."

Logan was silent for a moment. He'd noticed it too before his trip. Finn seemed to be sad and Logan would even dare to say, a little broke down. He could tell that Fin was trying to cover it but he had known his friend far too much not to notice. Something was there.

"I'll talk with him soon," he promised Liam, "so how was the week?"

"Not so bad."

"OK, wait. Did I hear you correct?" Logan asked as he sat down on the one of the dark brown leather armchair, "You are telling my that the week you've been grounded was not that bad?" he raised his eyebrows.

Liam chuckled, "Yeah, it was better than usual. Monday Lo came, Tuesday uncle Finn and I went to Gilmores and Wednesday and yesterday I had to spend studying to my math test which was today. So it went."

Logan shook his head, "Amazing I've never thought I would live to the day that my son admitted that the grounded-week was nice," he mocked.

"Very funny dad," Liam wasn't so much amused, "So dad…" he started uncertainly, "can I bring Natalie with me tomorrow?" he finally asked.

Logan eyed him. Liam had to really like that girl. He'd never heard so much about one girl from his son before.

"Yeah, sure. If she wants."

"I'll asked her," Liam quickly got up and started to head to his room but stopped, "I can call her right?" he wanted to make sure.

Logan nodded with a smile, "Yes the punishment is over, I don't want at hear from headmaster Williamston anytime soon except it'd a call about your great academic success," he warned, "and you don't need to go golfing with your grandpa because he will be out of town," he added and chuckled at Liam's quiet "Yes!".

-

-

-

Logan got out of the car and rushed to open the passenger's door. Rory and he had just arrived in front of the restaurant's door. He opened the door and Rory stepped out. Logan smiled warmly at her. She looked beautiful. When he'd picked her up at her apartment half hour ago he was stunned by her beauty. He always thought that she was gorgeous but it somehow stuck him today. She was wearing black ruffled skirt and silver blouse with a draped neckline. It was simple but looked stunning on her. Maybe his male-ego was thinking that she was so beautiful for him today. He of course had told her what he had been thinking of her appearance at the very beginning of the evening.

They walked up to the entrance and Rory spotted the name of the restaurant. Small smirk appeared on her face.

"Paris, huh?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Logan chuckled, "Yeah, how do you know?"

"We were talking on the phone Monday evening and I've mentioned that we are planning to have a dinner and after some time she asked my nonchalantly what New York's restaurants I like," she explained.

Logan shook his head, "Subtlety was never Paris Geller-McMaster good side."

"True, true," Rory confirmed with a giggle as they waited for someone to led them to their table. After a moment they were seated and the waiter gave them the menu.

Rory looked around with curiosity, "I'm glad that Paris told you to bring me here. I've really wanted to come here but never had a chance. It looks really nice."

Logan nodded, "And they have an excellence food," he added and they both laughed at the reminder of their conversation from few days before.

The waiter came back with their drinks, took their order and left again.

"So Rory, how is the moving going?" Logan asked smiling.

She groaned, "Please not about the moving again or soon I will be banging the table with my head!"

Logan chuckled, "That bad, huh?"

"Worst! When it will be over I won't touch the box for at least a year!"

"Come on Gilmore, it cannot be that bad! A little mess with a boxes, what it is for you! You were at Philippines during the revolution – that was a mess," he teased.

"The whole moving it getting very close to the situation in the Philippines," Rory stated dryly, "but I have some hope – tomorrow I will probably get a bed."

"OK, so now we are changing the subject to the nicer one," Logan said laughing as the waiter brought their food. They started to eat and continued to talk, "How Lo is doing in school. Liam told me that she like it so far."

"Thank God for at least that!" Rory let out the sighed of relief, "She was mad at us for not letting her go to normal high-school but as far as I know, she like it now. And," Rory pointed an accusing finger at him, "you are the one of many people I need to blame for my endless quarrels with Lo about school."

Logan looked at her confused, "Me? Why?"

"You told Adam about what a great that school is and he got the idea about Lo going there or to some other super private school," she explained.

"I though that all the Gilmores, Danes and Richmonds where involved into the school issue." He had heard about it a lot form both Abby and Adam.

Rory laughed and there were the familiar sparks in her eyes Logan loved so much when they had been together.

"Yeah, we are all to blame but all of them had enough complaints about the school issue. They listened to Lo but only for a while and then I was the person to hear all the complaints. And nobody wanted to hear my complaining so I am getting my revenge now and you just happened to be at the end of it!"

Logan was trying not to laughed aloud, "I really missed your rambles."

Rory had a wide smile on her face, "I know, everyone misses them when I am away for a long time. So Mr. Newspaper Magnet, your turn. You know about my current situation and what about you. How's the life going?" she asked looking Logan straight into the eyes. He shifted a little under her gaze. Those blue eyes always made him shiver.

He swallowed, "Life is good, normal I would say – mostly Liam and work. Although lately the second one is taking the lead, because Liam doesn't need me so much any more, as he used to."

Rory nodded with a knowing expression on her face, "I know what you mean, they growing up so fast. I could swear that it was a moment ago that Lo had her first tooth fallen out and now she is so big and independent," she smiled but it was a sad small, "But we cannot stop the time, can't we," she finished.

"No we can't," Logan confirmed, "but there are some bright sides. We can watch now that we really did a great job with them. Although I doubt myself many times looking at Liam's behavior," Logan said the last part tiredly.

Rory smiled at him, "Hey Huntzberger, what's with the long face? You did a great job. If anyone 20 years ago would showed me Liam and told me that he is the future Logan Huntzberger's son I would die on the spot. We is a great kid and you do it all by yourself! It's big Logan, it really is. And besides he have to cause some mischief, better now then letter. Trust my Huntzberger I've known from experience."

Logan looked at her a little embarrassed and perplexed. He knew what she was referring to. Rory caught his face and realized that she made him uncomfortable.

"Oh, come on Logan. That wasn't your fault. You just showed me that there was some other ways to spend your life then working and planning every step. I've chosen myself. And after all this years I don't regret a thing," she pause for a moment to think about something and then added with a shy smile, "… well maybe accept the way we had ended everything. We should talk about it, and I shouldn't leave without any word. That wasn't fair for you."

"I wasn't fair with you either – with the whole row I mean," Logan replied slowly.

"OK end of the topic!" Rory ordered playfully, "We are here to have a good time and catch up, not to bring up the dark past!" she stated firmly but with a grin.

Logan eyed her closely. She was smiling and having a good time. He doesn't want to crushed her mood but as soon as his father told him, the CNN issue was bugging him. He decided to try the topic.

"Can I asked you something?"

Rory laughed, "If you were my daughter I would say that you already did – it's always irritate her," Rory responded but got serious seeing Logan face, "You looked quite solemn right now. What you want to know?"

"Did you quit CNN?"

Rory looked sharply at him, "How do you know that?"

Her word only confirmed it, "So that's true?"

Rory nodded slightly but her face was still hard.

"My dad talked with Andrew Strandmann," Logan started to explain, "and he had read between the lines. He told me that this morning."

Rory looked down at her plate, "So the news have spread," she said quietly. Logan thought that he even wasn't supposed to hear it. He wanted to take the subject further, to hear her explain but decided to wait for some clue from her to go on.

She wasn't looking at him but at the young couple sitting not far away from them. They were whispering something to each other. She smiled but again the smile was sad.

"They so young," she said meaning the couple, "We were familiar 20 years ago. Waiting impatiently what the life would bring," she turned to him and he was stunned again by her beauty, "I'm not saying that I don't like my life. As I said before I wouldn't change a thing. But… some time ago I was at the ONZ conference doing the report and something snapped inside my head. It was my collage graduation anniversary, that graduation which I'd nearly missed because I'd been coming back from Israel and plane had been delayed because of the whole political situation there. I hadn't been even sure if I would managed to come back on time. That was my first real oversees job. And since that time everything in my life was like this. Always in hurry, from airport to airport, from one country to another. I even gave birth to my daughter in the middle of the ocean because I'd thought that I would be able to finished my assignment before my term."

She pause for a moment, like she was waiting for something but Logan didn't say anything. She took a sip from her glass of wine, sighed and continued still looking straight into Logan's eyes.

"Even when I had Lo, I didn't stop. Yes, we lived in one place for some time, like in Brussels but still I was in move, this time with my toddler. You know, she had learn French in the same time that English. That was the time that the round of conferences about African problems took place in Congo. And it always had been like this. So… after I decided to take Lo back to States I thought about a break. For a few months. And then it stuck me that I don't really want to go back. Not for now anyway. So I quitted."

After she finished they were both quiet for a moment.

"What are you planning to do now?"

Rory shrugged, "I'm not sure. Settle down in New York, catch up with everyone and everything I've missed all those years. Think a little. Maybe I get some clue what I want to do," she looked at him, "you think I did wrong, do you?"

Logan thought for a moment, "No, I don't," he shook his head, "you did what you'd thought was good for you. And I really admire you about that. Not many people would have guts to do it."

"I'm still scared," she admitted quietly.

Logan smiled at her, "I think it's pretty normal you know, we all are afraid of changes and this one is really big for you."

Rory snorted, "Are all guys thinking alike or just you and Adam? He told me the same thing," she added dryly seeing Logan questioning expression.

Logan chuckled, "You would tell me the same thing if we changed the positions with each other."

Rory nodded slightly, "Maybe."

In the same time waiter approached them, "Would you like something else?"

Logan raised an eyebrow, "Up to dessert Ace?"

"Gilmore never say no to sweets!"

They ordered some pie and ice cream.

"So what were other pranks your son had done recently?" Rory asked with a smirk.

The serious talk was soon forgotten as they sink into the conversation about their children again.

But both had the feeling that their previous topic was not ended and that they would go back to it in the future.

-

-

AN: All the things that are mention here and didn't happened in the real word (the things that Rory reported) are, of course, the result of my imagination. I'm not some witch who sees the future in crystal ball…

_Pretty please review;)_

_Edith _


End file.
